Letters To The Editor
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: Set in season eight right after Kelly has just recovered from being shot... Brandon is having a hard time telling Kelly how he feels about her... where as Kelly is beginning to question where her relationship with him is going... Will she be able to help
1. What To Do?

_**Letters To The Editor**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters on the show... this is just a little twist that I thought up while I was watching it. If I did own the show you can bet that Kelly and Brandon would never have broken up... but I don't and they did so on with life... right!

**Author's Note: **This is my first Beverly Hills 90210 fan fiction so please any feedback you can give is welcome... good or bad... I'll take it.

_October 1997_

_**Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's Bedroom**_

_ Dear Diary,  
These past few months have just been a complete blur, everything has been happening so fast! It all started with Brandon asking me to go to Hawaii with him and the rest of the gang, then it just started to spiral down from there. _

_ Long story, short, I ended up going to Hawaii, but only because Donna told me that Brandon was hanging out with an old girlfriend and I was jelous, so I had to see it for myself. I felt horrible when I got there and found out that she was engaged, but I had a great twenty-second birthday! When we got back to Los Angeles I got caught up in a drive by shooting, at the airport, and ended up losing my memory. Brandon stayed with me through the whole thing and helped me with everything. I just recently began to remember everything I had forgotten, including my whole relationship with him. It was because of this incident that got me thinking about my true feelings for Brandon and that I really love him and never want to lose him.  
_

_ However, on the other hand, I don't believe that he has ever said I love you to me, or at least not that I can remember... I'm just not sure how to tell him that I want to know that he loves me and not that he just cares for me... maybe I'll write a letter to him!! _

_ Thanks for listening,  
Kelly Tayor_

It was about eight in the morning when Kelly finnished writing, and Brandon was just getting out of the shower. They had come up with this little ritual when Kelly had moved back in with him, and it had worked so far. She closed her diary and put the lock back on it before she carefully slipped it under her socks, in the top drawer fo her dresser. Just as she had closed the drawer Brandon walked out of the bathroom with his red and black robe on.

"Oh, sorry should I have stayed in there longer? I thought you would be done by now." Brandon said about to turn back around and leave the bedroom.

"No, no Brandon it's okay I was grabbing some socks..." She said as she sheepishly held up the pair of socks in her hand.

Kelly sat back down on the bed and started to put on her socks, and Brandon continued on his way to the closet to find something to wear on his first day as the editor of The Beverly Beat newspaper. Of course, Kelly had other things running through her mind, like how she was going to let Brandon know that she wanted him to tell her how he felt, even if he wasn't sure. Brandon had found the perfect suit and was on his way out of the bedroom when Kelly stopped him.

"Hey Brandon... I love you!" She said as she gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

"I know... See you tonight at the After Dark?" He somewhat questioned because he wasn't sure if she thought it was a good idea yet.

"Yeah that sounds like fun... can we get a few mega burgers first I have been wanting one all week"

"Sure I gotta go though." Brandon said quickly walking out of her sight.

_ I think she is onto me... She keeps saying I love you... I don't know if I should say it back or if I should just ignore it... yes, I love her or at least I think I do, but now is not the right time to tell her._ Brandon's mind was wondering thinking about the perfect time to tell her but nothing seemed like the perfect time or place to do it. _Maybe tomorrow night..._ He had been planing this romantic night since they had gotten back from Hawaii... they were just so busy lightly... her with the Wyatt Foundation and him with The Beverly Beat. It was just becoming so difficult to plan anything.

**_The Beach Apartment_**

It was around nine in the morning when Kelly arrived at the beach apartment where Donna and David were staying. David had already left to get a few things done at the club and Donna was just finnishing up a few things before she to headed off to work. Kelly didn't know if she should just walk in or not so she just stood outside the open door waiting for Donna to notice her.

"Oh my God! Kelly you scared the crap out of me... What are you doing here? I thought you had to be at the Foundation this morning!" Donna stated as she hugged her best friend.

"I called them and let them know that I wasn't feeling well and would be taking the morning off... I just needed some help with something that has been bugging me, and I thought since you are my best friend maybe you could help." Kelly said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah what's up?" Donna asked a little confused as she sat next to her friend.

"It's nothing really I just don't know how Brandon feels about me or where our relationship is going and it is driving me nuts... I keep saying I love him but guess what I get in return... that's right I get nothing... not a damn thing... just dead air from him. I am seriously considering writing a letter to the editor and seeing if he will figure out that it is me... What do you think?" Kelly said exasporated and about ready to lose it.

"Well I say go for it..."

"What?" Kelly was shocked to hear that coming out of Donna's mouth, of all people.

"Yeah, I mean you want him to answer you, truthfully, and he can't seem to say it to your face so... maybe making it public will cause him to say something"

"Then again it could cause him to get mad!!! Oh I don't know!" Kelly now had her head in her hands shaking her head back and forth.

"If he does get mad just tell him the truth, but this is Brandon we are talking about... he doesn't catch on to quickly... he may not even realize that it is you writing the leter so go for it... you have nothing to lose!" Donna was trying her hardest to help her friend and not be late for her job.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend we're talking about... I think he deserves a little more credit than that!" Kelly said getting defensive.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded..." Donna said looking at the clock by the TV.

"I'm sorry Donna I know you have to get to work... I guess I'll try the letter and see what happens in tomorrows edition"

"That's the spirit Kelly!" Donna said as she gave her friend one last hug and headed out the door. "If you want to stay and write the letter here feel free... just make sure you lock the door when you leave..."

"Thanks! I think I will..." Kelly said as Donna left the apartment.

Kelly went to her old room, which hadn't really changed much because both her and Donna were unsure on how long Brandon and her would be living together. Kelly hoped that it would be for the rest of their lives but Donna was just being careful, after all Kelly was her best friend and had been since grade school. She went over to her desk and pulled out a note book and began writing.

After about an hour she took the finnished piece of paper and reread it to make sure it said exactly what she wanted it to, before signing it as an anonymous fan. She put it in and envolope and addressed it to The Beverly Beat and put it in her purse. It was almost eleven, and time to get to the paper, and then off to the Foundation to do some work. Maybe that would keep her mind off of Brandon.


	2. Submitting The Letter

_**The Beverly Beat Newsroom**_

It took about ten minutes to get to the paper, and as she slipped the envolope into the press box she smiled as she saw Brandon on the phone talking with someone. Just as she turned to leave Steve spotted her and went over to talk.

"Hey Kelly What's going on?" Steve said trying to get Brandon's attention.

"Nothing... I was just dropping something off for Brandon, and now I have to get to the Foundation. Bye." Kelly said trying to get away from Steve without having to tell him too much.

"If your dropping something off for Brandon shouldn't you give it to him?" Steve asked waving Brandon over.

"No, he should know what it is... I really got to go or I'm going to be late." Kelly said ducking out of the office before Brandon could see her.

"Hey Steve what's so important that you have to drag me away from a potential story for tomorrow's edition?" Brandon asked as he hung up the phone.

"Kelly just came by and I thought that since she was dropping something off for you maybe you two should talk... It would be the perfect opportunity considering... you know!" Steve said nodding with his head.

"Well I say getting the paper out is more important than me talking to Kelly about something... that I don't know how to put into words at the moment... I mean how am I suppose to put into words how I feel about her?"

"Well how about just saying I love you, girls love that... and then she will know where you stand and will stop worrying about it... It is driving her crazy, and if you can't see that than you may as well be crazy too..." Steve said heading over to the coffee maker.

"Thanks... Your a real pal!" Brandon said sarcastically as he went back over to his desk and got back on the phone.


	3. Questions

_**The Peach Pit After Dark**_

It had been a long day and Kelly was glad to be letting loose with her friends. It was just her, Donna, and David so far but the rest would soon follow. Except maybe Val and Noah because they were both going sailing tonight. Brandon had called saying that he and Steve were just finnishing up and would be there right after they got the layout to the presses. Kelly was lost in thought when David broke the silence.

"Hey Kel you okay? You seem a little out of it!" David asked looking over at her.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking..." Kelly said looking over at her step brother.

"She's curious on if Brandon read the letters to the editor yet!" Donna said swirling the drink she had in her hand.

"Donna! I can't believe this... you said this was just between us!" Kelly said hurt that her best friend told her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry... was I not suppose to know that you are concerned with how Brandon's job is going?" David said because he really had no clue what the girls were talking about.

"You didn't tell him?" Kelly asked Donna.

"Nope, you just took it that way..." Donna said looking at her like she was loosing her marbles.

"Sorry David, I didn't mean that the way it came out..."

"It sounds to me like you and Brandon really need to sit down and have a talk... and now would be the perfect time to do that because there he is..." David said pointing to where Steve and Brandon were standing.

Kelly smiled as she watched Steve and Brandon talk over by the bar. She had no idea what they were talking about but was sure that it might have something to do with her letter to the editor. She wanted to go over there and find out but was't sure if she should. Instead she made an excuse to go up to the bar.

"I'm gonna go and get a refill anyone else want one?" She asked as she grabbed her glass and left the table.

"We're good, Thanks." David said putting his arm around Donna.

_**The Bar**_

"Do you know who the letter was from?" Steve asked just as Kelly came into earshot.

"Not sure, but I think I may have an idea..." Brandon said as Kelly stayed far enough away so they couldn't see her.

"Well if you do know I would just play along and write her back in the next edition on Friday." Steve suggested.

"I think I might... It would do me good to get that out in the open"

"Hey Brandon, I thought you said to meet at eight it's nine thirty... where have you been?" Kelly asked as she walked up to the bar.

"I was at the paper trying to make sense out of a Editor's letter someone wrote me..." Brandon said leaning in to a hug with her.

"Really what was in the letter?" She asked hugging him back and playing along.

"Oh, just someone saying stuff about relationships and that she isn't sure where her's was going..." Brandon started.

"And that the guy she is seeing is afraid to tell her how he feels about her..." Steve added.

"Well how would you feel if it were you?" Kelly asked wanting to know his answer.

"Well I guess I would be hurt too, but what if the other person couldn't put their feelings into words?" He countered.

"Well... than I think that other person really needs to figure out how to put those feelings into words!" Kelly said getting fustrated and Steve could tell.

"Wow... you two really need to talk... I'm gonna go find David." Steve said looking at both of them and then heading off toward the tables.

"Kelly are you mad at me?" Brandon asked sensing that Kelly was upset.

Kelly, however, was more interested in the couple on the otherside of the bar. They seemed to be engrossed in a deep and meaningful conversation, something that she and Brandon seemed to be lacking lately. The conversation that the couple was having soon turned into something much more as the two stood up and wrapped their arms around each other, heading for the door. Kelly wished that she and Brandon could be all cuddly like they use to, but lately everything was about the shooting. That had happened a last month and her doctor had told her that she would be fine to work and engage in physical activities, but Brandon was refusing to listen. He just wanted her to be safe and not chance getting hurt again.

"Kel, did you hear me?..." Brandon asked noticing she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Huh... Oh, sorry... no I'm not mad I just want things to go back to the way they were... No... we need to spice things up a bit..." She said as she moved towards him.

"Kelly what are you doing?..." Brandon asked as she started advancing towards him.

Kelly didn't say anything she just gave him a passionate kiss and tried to lead him to the door. For about five minutes this was working because little Brandon had taken over the thinking. Of course, Brandon being Brandon caught himself before they got to the door and pulled her back into him. Kelly thought that he might kiss her back but then he just stood there holding her as the music played.

Kelly knew that Brandon didn't dance from High School, when she asked him to dance and they just stood in the middle of the dance floor staring at each other. It was nice to just stand there with him holding her. She liked it but this wasn't getting her anywhere. Brandon on the other hand was getting ready for something much bigger than she could have ever expected. Okay... so she was expecting it but just not this soon.

"Hey Kelly what do you say about tomorrow night, just you and me, under the stars, on the beach?" Brandon whispered into her ear.

"I say what time are you picking me up?" She answered as he pulled her closer.

"How about eight thirty..." Brandon didn't finnish his sentence as he was trying to remember when everyone on the beach usually went home.

"Sounds good... What are we going to be doing on the beach?" Kelly was trying to test the waters and see just how much information she could get out of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He said as he slowly began to sway back and forth to the next song.

All Brandon could think about was that he must thank Brenda for teaching him how to dance, when he had gone to visit her last year. He looked into Kelly's eyes and he knew that she was enjoying the moment..._ Yes, definatly must thank Brenda, she has just saved me again!!!_ As the two began to move around the dance floor it had seemed like the world had just stood still. Nothing had mattered in that moment because it was just them. The lights in the club seemed to be dimming as the music got softer and then it just stopped. However, Brandon and Kelly continued to dance just because they could.

Little did they know that Donna, David, and Steve were all watching them from across the room. Donna was smiling, glad that her best friend had finally gotten through to Brandon. Then as the two on the dance floor pulled apart to go and find the rest of the gang she quickly looked away and started talking about something else. David caught onto what Donna was doing, but Steve could be a little dense sometimes. It wasn't until David kicked him under the table that he pulled is eyes away from Kelly and Brandon.


	4. Tension Between Friends

_**Back at the Table**_

"Hey guys!" Brandon said as the two walked over to the table.

"Hey Donna I need to talk to you..." Kelly said as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, sure, is everything okay?" Donna seemed concerned since she had just seen them dancing around the dance floor.

"Um, yeah I just have something to tell you..." Kelly said as she gestured to the ladies room.

"What about?..." Donna said not seeing the gesture.

"Um... Donna I think that means she wants to talk privately." David said seeing the gesture quite clearly.

"She probably... Ouch... Brandon what was that for?" Steve started but Brandon kicked him under the table before he could get anything else out.

With that Donna got the message and quickly got up from her seat, while the guys stayed back to talk about... God only knows what... but most likely them. It is what they do all the time and both of the girls would hear about it later.

_**Ladies Room**_

When the girls walked into the ladies room Kelly was quick to check all the stalls, before locking the door to tell Donna what had happened on the Dance floor, and at the bar. The room seemed to look different to Kelly some how, but she couldn't quite figure it out. It wasn't paint because she would have smelt that, but wait there was a different smell in the room, almost like a peach and papaya sent was floating through the air. She liked it! Donna on the other hand seemed confused as to why Kelly had locked the door. Was what she had to tell her really that much of a secret?

"Okay... we're here so spill... and why couldn't we talk out there?..." Donna was spitting out questions left and right and Kelly couldn't take it any longer.

"I think Brandon knows"

"Knows what exactly?... I need more information!" Donna said staring at her.

"About the letter in the paper..." Donna still looked confused. "The one I wrote this morning before the paper went to the presses!" Kelly was now getting irritated with her.

"What do you mean he knows I thought you wrote it as an anonymous fan"

"He must have figured it out because one minute we were arguing about it and the next we were kissing and then we were dancing... Oh... and what is up with that... When did Brandon... my Brandon learn how to dance"

"Hey there, slow down, I am just as curious as you are about where and when he learned how to dance but lets take this one step at a time..." Donna said doing a little dance step.

"Ha Ha..." Kelly said definately not amused by her joking around about something this serious.

"Sorry... What exactly happened at the bar?" Donna asked become serious.

"Brandon just mentioned to Steve, when he didn't think I was around, that he thinks he knows who is behind the letter, and if he does know he is going to play along anyway... that it would be a good idea to get it all out in the open..." Kelly said as she waved her hands about the room.

"What is he getting out in the open?"

"I don't know but I tried to kiss him and get him back to the house... which was working mind you... until he just stopped mid-stride and just stood there"

"Is this where he pulled out the dance moves"

"And shocked the hell out of me... yes! I couldn't believe it... Oh but wait there's more... He then whispered in my ear that tomorrow night at eight-thirty we have a date under the stars on the beach"

"Wow, I wonder what he has up his sleeve?..." Donna said getting a sly look on her face.

"That is why I dragged you in here... I want you to find out for me... I don't care what you do as long as you don't sleep with him..." Kelly said glad to see they were both on the same page finally.

"Okay for one... EW... and two... I'm with David and I don't need to do that to get what I want"

"Just making sure that we have the ground rules set"

"Don't worry... we do... without a doubt! Now can we go back out there?" Donna asked not wanting to stay in the ladies room any longer.

"If you can tell me what is different in here?" Kelly asked wanting to know.

"Oh, David changed the air freshener in here to a sweet peach and papaya blend"

"Your idea"

"Of course... after all we are the ones that have to live with it... this is the Ladies room!" She said matter of factly.

**_Back at the Table_**

"What do you think they are talking about in there?" Brandon asked staring in the direction of the restrooms.

"Oh, you know the girls... most likely the same thing we are talking about"

"Which is nothing at the moment..." Brandon continued.

"So what is going on with you two because I am a little out of the loop here?" David asked being as he wasn't at the bar when they were talking.

"Oh I got this Letter to the Editior, and it seemed like it was suppose to be for an advice columnist, but because The Beat doesn't have that it went to me." Brandon explained.

"So what did it say?" David prompted.

"Oh, just a bunch of stuff about relationships and feelings... stuff that I really don't feel like talking about." Brandon finnished.

"So who do you think it is?" Steve asked a little curious.

"I really have no clue, but I knew that Kelly was eaves dropping on us, so I made it all up"

"What would Kelly be doing eaves dropping on our conversation?" Steve asked still really confused.

"Dude, are you dense today?" David said as he smacked him upside the head.

"No... and ouch that one hurt..." Steve complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Kelly was so eager to know about the letter and my answer to it... that I am starting to think that it is either her, or one of the people she is helping at the foundation." Brandon said again looking over at the restrooms.

He seemed to be keeping a close eye on the hallway leading to the restrooms, so that he could stop the converstion as soon as he saw Kelly and Donna. Of course right after he looked over... there they were walking towards them. Brandon put up his hands to let the guys know that it was time to shut up and act like nothing was going on, but Steve and David still wanted to know where those dance moves came from.

"Hey Bran one more thing... where did you learn how to dance?" David asked.

"Brenda... when I went to see her last summer... She said that if I was going to date her best friend, then I needed to learn how to dance... and here I am! Now can we drop it because the girls are coming back..." Brandon said hushing the guys so that the girls wouldn't hear them.

"Hey miss me?" Kelly said as she sat down next to Brandon.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" He asked back.

"Ummm... no!" She said giving him a quick kiss.

"So what were you boys talking about?" Donna asked as she sat down next to David.

"Nothing much... what about you gals?" Steve asked nonchalant.

"Oh, just girl talk you know like make-up and clothes..." Donna started.

"Among other things..." Kelly finnished with a grin.

By the end of the night the most any of them had accomplished was getting on one of the other's nerves. Kelly was being sly and secretive and Donna was just keeping quiet. Brandon was being himself, the calm and collected one, even if inside he was ready to self emplode. Steve was clueless and David was always trying to change the subject, to avoid being stuck in the middle of a huge argument between Brandon and Kelly. At around one in the morning David finally got fed up with everyone.

"Okay, I think that it is time to call it a night!" David said as he stood up to leave.

"Yeah it is kind of late..." Donna agreed.

"Kel do you need a ride?" Brandon asked wanting her to say yes.

"I actually think I might stay with Donna tonight... if that is okay with you?" She said directing the question to Donna.

"Fine... I'll get the car." Donna said grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Hey since Kelly is staying at the beach apartment do you guys mind if I bunk at your place tonight?" David asked Brandon and Steve.

"I don't have a problem with that do you Steve?" Brandon said looking at Steve.

"Nah, not in the least... the more the merrier." Steve answered.

"Alright we will see you girls in the morning." Brandon said as he kissed Kelly goodnight.


	5. A Very Long Night!

As they all headed to their respective cars Kelly nudged Donna to tell her that here was her chance to find out what was happening for her and Brandon's date. Donna handed over her keys, smiled, and headed over towards where Brandon was getting in his car. It was dark out so, of course, Bandon couldn't see what was inches in front of his face, as he had just managed to find the key hole to open the car door, when Donna tapped him of the shoulder.

"Hey, Brandon can I talk to you about something?" Donna asked as Brandon turned around.

"Holy... Donna what the Hell?... Sorry... you scared me... sure what's on your mind?" Brandon said as he regained his composure.

"Well, I was kind of curious as to what you and Kelly had planned for tomorrow night..." She started.

"Wait a minute... I know where this is going... and the answer is no! There is no way I am telling you what I have planned... because you are going to tell Kelly and then I won't be able to surpirse her!" Brandon said getting ahead of himself.

"Suprise her... What are you going to do propose?" Donna said half laughing.

"Is it really that hard for you to believe?" Brandon asked hoping she would take the bait.

"No, I... I just don't want to see Kelly in tears because things didn't go well"

"Trust me, Donna, you don't have to worry about me hurting Kelly... I love her very much, and wouldn't dream of ever hurting her." Brandon said so sincere that he was starting to scare himself.

"Wow..." was all Donna could say.

"Does that answer your question?" Brandon said wanting to get the hell out of the parking lot.

"Yeah... thanks Brandon... I feel much better knowing that you feel that way about Kelly." Donna said as she turned back to her car.

_ So... What... I can tell her best friend that I love her, but I can't tell her to her face? What is wrong with me?_ Brandon knew that he loved Kelly it was just saying it to her that proved to be the problem. Thinking it was never a problem and neither was his atraction to her. He couldn't believe that all she had to do was look at him, and he just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He sat in his car and pulled out the letter that had been written to him at the paper and read it out loud.

" Dear Editor, I have been dating this guy for a really long time... and no matter what I do it seems that every time I turn around, I say something that is taken the wrong way. I feel like I am wounding his pride... and sometimes I'm not so sure if I want to know him. You see he has this thick skull, and he's very stubborn, and for some strange reason I still love him... I don't want him to change exactly, I just want him to be able to slam a door, yell, argue with me... I want us to be able to get all of our feelings out in the open, and I feel that I am the only one doing this. I want him to have a say because I think we have a love that's strong and can withstand anything, and I want him to be himself. Just in case he is reading this, like I know he will, I want him to know that sometimes what he doesn't say can hurt more than anything. When he does this it hurts my feelings, and I feel like I am going nuts. I don't want to be ignored... but I do want to be loved by him. I know there's is not much you can do... but if you can just print this, it would be a start. Thanks, a fan." Brandon read to himself.

As he started his car up he began thinking about how he could respond to the letter in the next edition. What this girl had described in the letter was just like his relationship with Kelly, although he hated to admit it. He was stubborn and had a thick skull, oh, and the pride in him was like no other. How could this relationship remind him so much about his feelings for Kelly?... and how he couldn't seem to tell her how he felt for her. It was like a mirror of his relationship and it scared him... that is why he had made up his mind about their date later on that night.

When Brandon got back to his house he imediatly went up to his room, being careful to not disturb Steve or David, who were in the living room watching television. He basically snuck up into his room and laid down on the bed that smelt like Kelly. No matter what he did he could never get away from that smell. He loved the smell and he loved that everything in his room reminded him of her, and of his feelings for her.

Of course, as soon as he thought about those feelings, the vision of that night came back to him... He could see the guy in the back seat point and shoot that gun right at her. All he could think was that those bullets were meant for him and not Kelly. When she was shot and laying in his arms in that parking lot all he could think about was how much he didn't want to lose her, and that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to her. He wanted to protect her from everything but not the feelings he had for her... he just wasn't sure how to tell her that.

"I love you Kelly..." He whispered into her pillow as he driffted off to sleep holding it close to him.

_**The Beach Apartment**_

Kelly and Donna had just arrived at the apartment and unloaded all of their stuff. They had made a midnight run to the store to get a few munchies for the girl's night they were having. As Kelly turned the lights on she saw the place that she had called home for so many years. She remembered when her and Donna first moved in together, and all the fun they had sitting on that couch and talking about all the boyfriends they had had over the years. Tonight would be no different except for the fact that they had both been with the same guys for a few years now.

"So... Did Brandon tell you anything about tonight?" Kelly asked as they sat down on the couch to watch one of their favorite movies.

"He said a few things..." Donna said trying to hold back her smile.

"Really... that good?... Spill!" Kelly said her eyes wide with antisipation.

"Well... I think he might be considering asking you to marry him..." Donna started but was unable to finnish because Kelly cut her off.

"Wait a minute... he is ready to propose to me but he can't say that he loves me?" "At least not to your face..." Donna said with a smile plastered all over her face.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me something..." Kelly said emplying that Donna spell it out for her.

"Okay... Okay... twist my arm... Brandon said he loved you more than anything... but I got the feeling that he was preoccupied with something else..." Donna said trying to remember Brandon's exact words and his facial expressions.

"Well... that right there is a big relief... I wonder why he couldn't tell me that he love's me to my face? I gave him plenty of chances... and even spelt it out for him earlier today. What is going on in his head?" Kelly wondered aloud as she began to think.

"Kel... I think it has more to do with almost losing you than it does with just saying I love you... I mean you didn't see him in that hospital room. You were lying there in that bed and he couldn't do anything to make your pain go away... and he wanted to so bad. I think he still blames himself for what happened." Donna said putting a hand on Kelly's shoulder.

"I know he does... and I've told him over and over that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it... we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have come to terms with it... I don't know why he can't!" Kelly said as a single tear started to form in her eyes.

She hated that she had made him feel like it was all his fault. All she could remember about that night was feeling that bullet hit her in the stomach and the pain it caused her. It felt like someone had just ripped out all of her insides. Then there was the ride though the hospital coridors... she could remember bits and pieces of that... mostly crying out for Brandon. She wanted him with her and the doctor's and nurse's were pushing him out of the operating room.

"Hey... why don't we just watch the movie..." Donna said as she got up to put the movie in the player.

"No... that's okay I think I am going to call it a night... I'm kinda tired." Kelly said as she to got up.

"Okay... well you know where to find me if you feel like talking some more..." Donna said as she put the tape back in it's case and headed for her room.

"Thanks... for everything." Kelly said as she walked down the hallway leading to her old room.

Once she walked into her old room and shut the door, she leaned her back against it and thought about what Brandon was doing. He was probably sleeping in their bed, but then again he could be talking with Steve and David. She smiled as she saw the bed, which was made and ready for her, unlike when she walked into the room earlier that morning. Donna was so thoughtful sometimes it made Kelly laugh. She sat down on the bed and slowly put her head on the pillows. She tried to sleep but just ended up staring up at the ceiling all night. It didn't occure to her how much she had gotten use to Brandon being next to her, until he wasn't there. Yes, she had been alone when she first got out of the hospital, but that was only because she couldn't remember what it felt like to have him there. It was like being in heaven to her, she never felt safer than when he was holding her.

"I love you Brandon..." Kelly said as she clutched the pillow next to her and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

**_Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's Room_**

Brandon seemed to be having the same trouble falling asleep as Kelly was having, only he just couldn't seem to get this feeling out of the pit of his stomach. He knew he loved her and he was thinking of a way to tell her... One that would prevent him from chickening out at the last second, which was what he had seemed to be doing everytime he saw her. It was just, everytime they talked he looked into her eyes and saw that night flash in front of him as the thought of losing her became a reality to him.


	6. Sleep What's That?

About six hours later he heard the shower start up and he turned to look at the clock, ten thirty, man did that come quick, he thought to himself. He hadn't slept at all, he was to busy thinking to sleep, plus the fact that Kelly wasn't next to him also played a big part. He kept going over last night in his head... when he asked if she needed a ride... she said that she was staying with Donna... _Why couldn't she come home with me... It would have made last night so much easier to sleep through!_ Brandon's thoughts were interuppted when Steve knocked on the door.

"Hey Brandon... you up yet?" He asked through a closed door... normally he wouldn't do this but he knew Kelly wasn't in there with him so it was okay.

"Never really fell asleep... " Brandon said as he opened the door for his friend.

"Not use to Kelly being gone all night are you?" Steve questioned knowing the answer already.

"You know I never realized how much I needed her in my life before... it's like I can't function unless she is around... I mean take the paper... When do I usually get the great ideas for stories?" Brandon started.

"Right about the time Kelly walks through the door..." Steve began but Brandon cut him off.

"Exactly... and she is always there when the day hasn't gone the way it was suppose to... she picks up the pieces when things fall apart... I don't know what I would do if I lost her..." He said as his mind began to wonder back to that night in the parking lot.

"Sounds to me like you know what you want to say to her... you just can't say it... and you know what helps that"

"No what?" Brandon asked afraid of what he was about to hear.

"Breakfast and a day at the beach..." Steve answered because nothing was better than food to him.

"Always thinking about food... but I think I'll pass on the beach... I think I might see Kelly after breakfast..." Brandon said hoping that he might be able to ditch the guys.

"Sure thing... Breakfast is done if you want it. Val decided to cook this morning..." Steve began.

"Val... cook?... I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared... has she ever done this before?" Brandon asked as David popped his head in the doorway hearing what was being said.

"She is an excelent cook so I would try it!" He said as he continued on his way down the stairs.

"Well... maybe if you try it first..." Brandon said as he pulled on a fresh shirt and headed out the door.

"What is in it for me?" Steve asked following.

"How about a date with... Lisa... I think I saw you eyeing her last night..." Brandon began.

"Done!" was all Steve said as he was already down the stairs and in the kitchen.

As Brandon entered the kitchen he could smell something amazing. Val was pulling something out of the oven and as she turned around to set it down he realized what it was. His favorite... _Breakfast Pizza... only the most amazing thing that could have been brought to the breakfast menu._ She looked up from what she was doing and noticed him standing there but no Kelly.

"No Kelly this morning?" She questioned.

"Kelly decided to stay with Donna last night..." Brandon began.

"Trouble in paradise?" Val questioned again.

"No... Kelly and Donna were just talking last night and so the guys and I decided that it might be better if we let them finish whatever they were talking about without us around"

"Hence the reason David was in the shower this morning..." Val started.

"Yeah... well... um..." David started to stammer.

"Steve, did we miss something here?" Brandon asked but Steve was to busy dishing up a plate of breakfast pizza. "Steve?" He tried again.

"Oh, right... I think we did..." Steve said as he took a bite of the food. "Hey... Val this is really good!" He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks... and David I didn't see anything... you really need to lock both doors to the bathroom not just the one!" Val said slightly embarassed that she had walked in on him.

"I'll do that next time!" David said slightly embarassed as well.

_**The Beach Apartment**_

Kelly was lying in her old bed when she noticed the sun shining through the bedroom window. She glaced over at the clock and noticed that it said ten in the morning... had she really been staring at the ceiling that long? Before she could answer her own question she heard the door slowly creak open as Donna poked her head in.

"Hey sleepy head!" She said opening the door further. "How'd ya sleep"

"Um... I... don't think I... did." She said rubbing her eyes trying to stop the splitting headache she seemed to have.

"How come?... Is it because you were alone?" Donna asked concerned when she noticed that Kelly seemed to be flinching at every sound.

Before Kelly could answer she could have sworn that the phone was ringing. Man, she really needed some Tylonol if she was hearing things like that. Just then she realized that the phone beside her bed really was ringing and she moved to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" She questioned the caller.

"Kel... I'm so glad you answered..." The caller began.

"Brandon... is that you?" Kelly asked not sure if that was who she was talking to... her mind really was playing tricks on her.

"Yeah... you and Donna wern't drinking last night were you?" Brandon asked because she seemed a little hung over to him.

"No...! I just woke up and I have a headache... we wern't drinking last night... I promise." Kelly said as she tried to hide herself from the light.

"Okay..." Brandon said looking out the window of their bedroom.

"Brandon is there a reason for this call or did you just want to check up on me?" Kelly asked wondering when he was going to get to the point.

"I... I wanted to say... I... lo... I miss you." Damn man why can't you just say those three little words... he thought to himself how stupid he was beginning to sound.

"I'll see you tonight!" Kelly said smiling as she placed the receiver back onto the nightstand. "He is so cute sometimes..." She continued not remebering that Donna was still in her room.

"Was that Brandon?" Donna asked holding in a laugh.

"Yes it was... Hey do you mind getting some Tylonol out of the bathroom for me... This headache will not go away"

"Sure... maybe you should stay here and try to sleep... you look like hell!" Donna informed her as she walked into the bathroom.

Kelly let out a slight giggle as she rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the pillow closer to her. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was off in dreamland. Donna walked back into the room with a glass of water and two Tylonol but realized that Kelly would not be needing them right now. Donna smiled at her friend and guessed that just hearing Brandon's voice was enough for her. She decided to leave her best friend sleep as she went over to the Walsh residence.


	7. Decisions To Make

_**Casa Walsh**_

It was about eleven when Donna arrived at the Walsh house. It was about eighty degrees outside and she was loving every minute of it. As she walked up to the front door she couldn't help but notice that the house looked deserted for this time of day. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Her fears were soon put to rest when Brandon answered the door.

"Donna... Hey!" He said a little shocked that she was here.

"Is David around?" She asked ignoring his aparent shock.

"Actually they just left to pick you up and head to the beach... he didn't tell you?" He asked afraid that he may have just stepped into something he shouldn't have.

"No he must have forgot that part... Okay well I guess I am off to the beach..." Donna started to say.

"How's Kelly doing?" Brandon asked obvously concerned for her.

"She's asleep in her old room... she had asked me to get her some Tylonol and when I got back to the room she was passed out clutching a pillow... she didn't sleep last night if that is what you were wondering..." Donna said seeing the look on his face.

Brandon just looked at her with this sad stare. His eyes where dark from lack of sleep and she could tell. Donna figured that if she told him that Kelly hadn't slept either it would somehow put him at ease knowing that she needed him as much as he needed her. All it really did for him, though, was make him realize that he needed to tell her his feelings so that this whole mess would be fixed. He hated to see her this way but just couldn't get the words to come out right. _Tonight I will tell her... I don't care how long it takes me or how stupid I sound... I am going to tell her tonight!_

Donna could tell something was on his mind and she had a pretty good idea what it was. If it was what she was thinking she knew that Brandon would go through with it and Kelly would be thrilled. At least that is what it sounded like the night before when they were talking about it. A slight smile spread across her lips as she thought of the two of them together. She didn't realize that the smile was there until she saw the look Brandon was giving her.

"What?" She asked him because he was smiling.

"Just trying to figure out what your smiling at." He told her.

"Talk to Kelly... everyone knows you want to tell her something and the sooner you do the sooner we can all get back to the way things use to be..." She told him as she turned back to get in her car.

"Hey Donna!..." Brandon called out to her.

"Yeah..." She asked turning around.

"Is the spare key still under the turtle on the deck? I think I might surprise Kelly later..." Brandon said as an idea formed in his mind.

"Last time I checked it was... Good Luck!" She said as she got in her car and drove away.

Brandon was left on the front porch to think about what he was going to do. _I have to tell her... _he kept thinking as he walked to where the trusty basketball had been placed. Man that thing had gotten him through a lot of things growing up. As he held the ball in his hands, he thought about all the times he would stand in front of the hoop, as he tried to decide the best thing to do in any given situation. He took his stance on that one spot in front of the hoop and holding the ball in his hand said to himself... _It's now or never! _With that he released the ball and as it sailed throught the air he just watched it. He could hear the phone ringing but he didn't move to answer it. _I'm going... _Just as Brandon turned to head to his car he heard the ball swoosh through the net. Inside the phone was still ringing... at least until the machine picked up...

"Hey you've reached Brandon, Kelly, Steve, and Valerie... sorry we're not here but leave your name, number, and a message and someone will return your call..."

"Hey Bran... I didn't know you and Kelly were living together... anyways off subject... it's your other half calling with some big news!... but I guess you aren't there so give me a call... it's kind of important... you know the number! Talk to you soon! Love ya... Bye" Brenda's voice could be heard throughout the house but no one was there to listen.

**Author's Note: You wanted her so there she is... Brenda's back but you'll have to wait to find out her BIG NEWS!!! I know mean right? I'm still working on what I want that news to be... Let me know if any of you have any ideas so I can take them into consideration. Keep up the reviews! Oh and thanks for reading...**


	8. Stalling For More Time

_**The Beach Apartment**_

Brandon drove his car up to the apartment and parked it, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of the car, just yet anyway. His mind was racing... _How do you tell someone that you can't live without them... How do I look her in the eye and say how I feel... How do I know if the time is right... What if she hates what I have to say... Hey man your psyching yourself out... you'll never do this if you don't just say it... just suprise her... she'll love it! _He takes a deep breath and opens the door and gets out of the car. He slowly walks up to the deck of the apartment, simply trying to buy himself more time. He looked around the deck and found the turtle right were it had always been, next to Kelly's little flower garden. He brings himself to lift the statue up and picked up the spare key.

As Brandon put the key in the lock he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Why was it that everytime he thought of her he's breath would get stuck in his chest. He hated and loved that feeling all at the same time. On one end he hated it because it made him feel like he was a coward because he loved her so much that he couldn't even say the words. In fact the last time he said those three words to her was right before he almost lost her. She didn't remember what was said that night but he did... clear as day...

_**Flashback LAX Parking Lot Night**_

_"Brandon lets just go home I'm tired..." Kelly said as she walked hand in hand with Brandon._

_"If that is what you want..." Brandon started._

_That was when they heard a noise coming from one of the other cars in the lot. It sounded close... to close for comfort. Just as Brandon and Kelly had arrived at their car a man could be seen walking towards them. He looked like he was going to try to mug them. Brandon was definatly not going to let that happen... not now, not ever! He stood his ground and Kelly hide behind him, while the guy started to advance on them._

_"What are you looking at?" The guy said._

_"Brandon..." Kelly began._

_"Nothing we are just trying to get in our car to go home." He informed the guy as he began to walk toward the driver's door._

_"Brandon don't..." Kelly said scared that he might get hurt._

_"Kelly get in the car..." Brandon stated calmly as he went to open the door._

_Kelly was on her way to opening the passenger side door when the guy disapeared and that is when the squeeling tires could be heard. The car came out of nowhere and then before they knew it a gun was pointed out the window and right at them. Brandon saw Kelly out of the corner of his eye and began to make his way around the car to her. They both heard the gun shot and from then on it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Brandon saw the bullet hit Kelly and she fell to the ground. He saw the car peel out of the parking lot but he felt like his legs were like bricks. They weren't moving fast enough for him... he wanted to be by her side... but he could get there fast enough. By the time he got to her there was blood all over. Brandon held her close to him wanting to scream out for someone to kill the bastard that hurt her._

_"Brandon... I... can't... feel..." Kelly just wanted to know he was there._

_"Kelly, I love you... I am not going anywhere... everything is going to be fine... help is coming..." Truth be told Brandon was terrified that he was going to lose the only person who meant the world to him._

_"Brandon... I'm... scared..." Kelly was shaking badly now._

_"Kelly it's okay... we'll get through this... just keep looking at me..." Brandon was trying to stay calm for her, but he was just as scared as she was._

_"Brandon what happened? We heard a shot!" Donna said as she ran toward him._

_"Kelly was hit call 911..." Brandon all about screamed as he saw Donna turn around and head back into the airport._

_"Oh my God..." David shouted as he ran toward his sister._

_"Brandon... I'm cold..." Kelly said as the tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"The ambulance will be hear soon I can hear the siren just don't leave me Kel... Kel... Kelly?" Brandon was starting to freak out._

_"I... love... you..." Kelly whispered as paramedics raced out of the ambulance to assist her. "Don't leave me... Brandon... Brandon!" She screamed as she was lifted into the ambulance._

_Brandon jumped in after her and grabbed her hand again as the paramedics began to work on her to stop the bleeding. He looked behind him at there friends... Donna and David were both in tears and the rest of them just stared in disbelief. Donna was Kelly's best friend and David was her brother it was only natural for them to feel helpless. They both knew where they were taking her and without hesitation they began to run to their cars. Within minutes they were on their way to the hospital._

_**Present Time**_

Brandon wiped away a tear that had began to form in his eye at the memory of that horrible night. He thought about how he had stayed by her side all night until she woke up... On the other end he loved the feeling of his breath catching in his chest everytime he saw her. It made him feel like there was something to look forward too. He knew... without a doubt in his mind, that Kelly was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with... he was just scared because of what happened that night. However, he calmed his nerves by taking a deep breath and turned the key. The door opened efortlessly and as Brandon walked in he could sense the calmness of the room. He moved towards her old room and when he got there a smile played across his face.

There in the bed slept the most amazing woman Brandon had ever known, Kelly Taylor. She looked so peaceful that he almost hated to wake her... almost! Slowly he walked over to her and sat on her bed. She shifted slightly because of the movement on the mattress and clutched the pillow tighter. Brandon realized that it would be difficult to wake her so he laid next to her and placed his arm over her. A smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey..." Kelly said as she turned to look up at him.

"Hey yourself..." Brandon said looking into her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked instead of looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"About one in the afternoon... I thought we could start early on our evening..." He began feeling like he needed to explain why he was there.

"Brandon you don't have to explain anything... I'm glad your here!" She said smiling. "So what dod you have in mind anyway?"

"Oh I thought that we could go home or out to eat if you would prefer and then maybe take a walk on the beach later on tonight..." Brandon was just trying to buy time for himself and she knew it.

"How about this... lets get something to eat in the kitchen and then come back in here... Donna is gone for the day so we will not be bothered..." Kelly had other plans for today.

"I think that can be arranged but I do want to go for that walk later!" Brandon persisted.

"Okay!" Kelly said as she leaned in to give him a kiss and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked following her down the hall.

"The kitchen I'm starving..." She responded like it was a 'duh' question.

Brandon watched as Kelly dug through the fridge to find what she was looking for and as soon as she found it she returned to the bedroom. Again Brandon followed her curiousity peaked... _What on Earth was she doing?_ he thought to hiself. She had grabbed the peach pie and some whipped cream, along with a bottle of water. Kelly sat back down on the bed and began to scoop the whipped cream onto the pie. After she had done that she began to eat the masterpiece she had made... okay so the pie was from the Peach Pit, but she put the topping on.

"That looks good!" Brandon mentioned as he watched her eat the pie.

"Oh did you want some..." She began as she watched his face contort into an 'I don't think so' look.

"I prefer my peach pie warm... so I think I'll pass..."

"Okay! Your loss..." She said placing the last bite into her mouth.

"So about tonight... I was thinking we would bring a blanket and sit down by the water under the stars..." Brandon began.

"Brandon I know you want to tell me something... maybe even ask me something... so why wait just tell me!" Kelly said as she heard the phone ring.

"Are you going to get that?" Brandon asked.

"The machine will pick it up... and stop stalling!" Kelly said staring at him.

"Hey we're not here right know so leave a message and we'll get back to you!" Donna's voice could be heard throughout the apartment as the machine picked up.

"Hey Donna it's Brenda called over to Brandon and Kelly's but I guess you must be with them... anyways I just wanted to talk to someone... I have some rather BIG NEWS that I want to share so..." Brandon and Kelly heard this and both ran to the phone.

"Bren I'm here!" Kelly said getting to the phone first.

"Oh, hey Kel I thought you didn't live here anymore?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah... well I stayed here last night... sooo what's the big news?" She asked getting the attention off her.

"Oh... yeah... I'm moving back to Beverly Hills..." She started but Kelly soon cut her off.

"That's terrific Bren I can't wait for you to get here..." She said into the phone "Brenda's moving back home..." She told Brandon who looked confused.

"Who else is there?" Brenda asked notting that Kelly was talking to someone else.

"Brandon came over to see how I was doing." Kelly said snuggling into Brandon so he could hear too.

"Hey Brandon!" Brenda said knowing that he was next to the phone.

"Hey Bren how's London?" Brandon asked sensing that she was holding something back.

"It was great but I need a change of scenery..." Brenda said her voice obviously changing with every word.

"You're hiding something..." Brandon sing songed into the phone.

"Pick me up on Friday and you can see for yourself..." Brenda said.

"What time do you get in?" Kelly asked.

"Noon... Oh and Brandon tell her you love her before I get there would you..." She relpied knowing that he hadn't told her yet, also she needed to ge the focus off of her.

"See you then!" Kelly said turning to Brandon... "You and I really need to have a talk!"

"Thanks a lot Bren!" Brandon said right before the phone was hung up.


	9. I Can't

Kelly place the phone back on the receiver before turning towards Brandon and giving him that look that told him he was in trouble. Really all she wanted to know was why he was so afraid to say those three little words. Finally Brandon got the courage to look her in the eyes. He took a deep breath before saying what he knew needed to be said... _I have to say it now... she's expecting me too... I don't want to disapoint her but I don't want to tell her this way and not here... This was suppose to happen on the... _Kelly was staring at him again.

"Kel, I really do want to tell you something... but not right now... I hope your not mad." Brandon said bracing himself for a verbal ping pong match.

"Mad? How could I be mad at the one person I love more than anything in the world?" She asked sarcastically.

"Kelly I want to say this so bad I just can't... not until Tonight!" Brandon stressed that he was going to tell her that night.

"Brandon... you have told everyone else you love me, and can't live without me, except Me!" Kelly said near tears.

"Kelly I do I just have something very special planned tonight..." Brandon hated to see her like this and moved closer to put his arms around her.

"No!" Kelly snapped and pushed his arms away. "If you can't tell me you love me right now then I don't want to see you..."

"Kelly... please!" Brandon begged her to change her mind.

"I can't..." Kelly was in tears now. "Just go!" She said opening the front door.

Kelly watched as Brandon left the apartment and headed back to his car. She was fighting back the urge to call out his name and beg him to come back. She didn't want him to leave she just wanted him to tell her what she wanted to hear... was that so bad? As he pulled away she closed the door and leaned up behind it and cried. She wasn't sure how long she had been crunched up on the floor behind the door but when she heard Donna's voice she knew it had been a long time.

"I'll be right out just let me grab a few things..." She called to someone on the beach as she tried to open the door. "Kelly you in there... I can't get the door open..." She called knocking on the door.

"Just a second..." Kelly said as she wiped the tears from her swollen eyes and stood up.

"Thanks... Kel what's wrong?" Donna asked looking at her best friend.

"Brandon..." Was all Kelly got out before Donna turned around to tell the group on the beach.

"Guys go ahead without me I will meet you there!" She called to them before turning and closing the door.

Donna lead Kelly over to the couch and they both sat down. Donna was looking at Kelly's face and knew that whatever had happened was bad. Kelly just stared off into space, silently wishing that she could take back the whole day. It wasn't until Donna hugged her that she realized she was even there.

"Kel, what happened?" Donna asked pulling back from the hug.

"We got into a fight and I told him to leave..." Kelly began as the tears started up again.

"Oh... Sweetie I'm sorry..."

"He couldn't say it Donna... he couldn't say I love you... I know he wants too!" She said with her head in her hands.

"I know... it's going to be okay... you'll see..." Donna said as she rubbed her friends back trying to calm her down.

_**Casa Walsh Living Room**_

Steve decided that before he was going to hit the club he was going to clean up, so he headed up the steps and into the house. He didn't get far when he noticed Brandon sitting on the couch in the living room sulking. Steve looked over at his friend and realized that the gang was just going to have to wait for him to show up later. He sighed and walked over to the couch.

"Hey Brando why so glum?" He asked taking a seat next to his buddy.

"I couldn't do it... I couldn't tell her I love her..." Brandon said as he looked over at Steve.

"Man, I'm sorry... Did you break up?" Steve asked.

"I don't know... God I really screwed up this time!" Brandon said getting up off the couch. "I wanted to say it so bad, but everytime I tried, I saw her lying in my arms in the parking lot, blood all over..." Brandon was now pacing back and forth.

"Okay... here is what we're going to do... I'm calling David and the rest of the gang and we are going to help you... What did you have planned for tonight?" Steve asked getting serious... something that rarely ever happened.

"I was going to take her on a walk along the beach... then we were going to lay under the stars and I was going to tell her everything... I was even thinking about asking her to marry me... again!" Brandon explained sitting back down.

"Well then that is what we are going to do... say around eight." Steve suggested.

P "It's six thirty now do you think we can pull it off?" Brandon asked.

"Brando it's me here... Of course we'll pull it off!" Steve said. "Lets get started!" He said grabing his keys.

"Where are we going?" Brandon asked as Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"The After Dark to get the gang!" Steve said matter of factly.

_**The Peach Pit After Dark**_

Brandon and Steve walked into the club and went straight over to their reserved table where they both knew the rest of the gang would be. It was time to implement project 'I love you Kelly' as Steve had called it on the way over to the club. As they walked up to the group they realized that their key player was missing in action. Where was Donna? _She's probably with Kelly at the beach apartment... man I reallly screwed things up!_ Brandon thought to himselef.

"Hey Brandon I thought you were staying with Kelly today?" David said as they walked up to the table.

"Yeah that's me Brandon Walsh the man that can't tell his girlfriend I love you... that's right I am a loser!" Brandon said feeling horrible already.

"Guys can't you see he already feels bad enough? I mean Kelly and I don't get along but Brandon is a great friend and I for one don't want to see him get hurt... What can I do?" Valerie said as she smiled over at him.

"Well someone needs to call Donna because we really need her for this plan to work." Steve began.

"I'll do that!" David said as he walked over to the phone at the bar.

"Then we need a few people to get a romantic dinner together... make sure that it can be eaten on a blanket on the beach." Steve continued.

"Noah and I are all over that one!" Valerie said as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Thanks now all we need to do is get you and Kelly on that beach..." Steve said to Brandon as David walked back up to the table.

"Donna said she would be right over... and Kelly is asleap in her old room." David replied.

"Okay Brandon and I are going to go back to the house and get him ready... when Donna gets here you two go to the Beach Apartment and get Kelly up and dressed. It doesn't have to be anything fancy just don't let her know what is going on!" Steve said as they started to walk out the door.

David nodded as Brandon and Steve left the club. Steve was confident that this plan was going to work, were as Brandon was still a little unsure. After all Kelly was really mad at him at the moment... and nothing anyone said was going to change that. Kelly was set in her ways... she knew what she wanted and she never let anyone stand in her way. She takes what she believes and makes it a reality... _the saying aim for the moon and shoot for the stars comes to mind... _Brandon thought as he sat in the car.

_**Casa Walsh**_

Brandon was being ushered into the house by Steve and before he knew it he was pushed into his room and told to get ready. He went to the bathroom that he shared with Kelly and saw her toothbrush sitting on the counter... soon his mind began to wonder... _How could one person make that big of a fuss over a toothbrush..._ he thought as he recalled the conversation they had when ever she stayed the night. Finally, he had broken down and bought her a toothbrush and some other things that just stayed at his place and she had done the same for her place. It worked out great for both of them! Brandon placed the toothbrush back down on the counter and turned on the shower. With any luck tonight would go smoothly and he would have her back in his arms by midnight.

About ten minutes later he was standing in front of the closet trying to find the shirt that Kelly had picked out for him last week. She had loved that shirt and he wanted her to know that he loved it too. _Trying to hide on me I see... _he thought to himself as he pulled it out from behind some of her clothes. He pulled it on and took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Not bad Walsh... Not bad at all..." He said in front of the mirror. "Kelly I'm sorry... no that won't work... Kelly I love you more than anything in the world... that's it!" He said walking out the door.

"That was fast..." Steve said as he watched Brandon walk down the stairs.

"Eh... Let's just say I now know what I want." Brandon said as he continued out the front door.

"So you know what you're gonna say to her?" Steve questioned following him to the car.

"Yes... yes I do!" Brandon said confidently.


	10. Surprise!

_**The Beach Apartment**_

Donna and David arrived just after seven o'clock and immediatly went to work. Donna opened the front door and started down the hallway to where Kelly was sleeping. David followed behind her for moral support. As Kelly's door opened they could see her asleep in the bed. She looked so peaceful that they almost hated to bother her, but this was important. David made his way into the bathroom to turn on the shower so the water was warm for Kelly as Donna went over to where Kelly was sleeping and kneeled down beside her friend.

"Kelly... wake up I have somewhere I want to bring you..." She lied... something she didn't do often.

"Donna I don't want to go anywhere..." Kelly started but soon stopped when she noticed David was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Water is warm... might want to hop in before it gets cold again!" He said as he began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Hold it!" Kelly said... "What are you two up too?" She questioned eyeing them both.

"Us... up to something... come on Kel get real..." Donna was trying to cover but was failing miserably.

"Donna I know you better than that... you can't lie to me..." Kelly said knowing full well when she was lying.

"Donna you promised... we both did!" David warned.

"Kelly if I could tell you I would but we promised so just work with us... please!" Donna begged.

"Fine..." Kelly said as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Donna sighed in relief before heading to her room to find a drop dead gorgous outfit for Kelly to wear. It didn't take her long before she saw the knee length black dress that Kelly had left in her closet only a month before. The dress was perfect and now all that was left was the perfect necklace. She went over to were Kelly had left some of her jewlery and found it hidden in the back of the drawer. It was her engagment ring that Brandon had given her the first time he proposed. She had kept it on a silver chain and use to wear it all the time. That was until Brandon started acting this way...

"Hey Donna what am I suppose to wear tonight?" Kelly called from her room.

"This..." Donna said carring the dress and necklace to her.

"Okay I am a little confused but... whatever!" She said as she took the dress and headed back into the bathroom.

"Wow... you look amazing..." David said as Kelly walked into the living room.

"Thanks... can you guys at least tell me where we are going?" She asked as Donna looked out the window.

"They here?" David asked as Donna nodded.

"Who? What is going on?" Kelly was getting irritated that neither one of her friends would say anything.

"Just follow us..." David said as they each took a hand and lead Kelly down to the beach.

It was just after eight an Brandon was sitting on the blanket that Val and Noah had set up. He was going over the exact words he was going to tell her in his head. When he looked up, however, he saw Kelly and his mouth dropped open... _man, she looks amazing..._ he thought as she walked up to him. David and Donna slowly back away and went back to their car.

"Hey..." Brandon began... "You look great!"

"Thanks... What are you doing?" Kelly asked still unsure if she could be around him.

"Come here... I have something I want to tell you and then I have something for you to try!" Brandon said motioning her to sit next to him.

"Brandon...?" Kelly questioned as she moved closer to him and was soon sitting next to him.

"Kelly, I love you more than anything in the world..." He began.

"Brandon..." Kelly had a smile on her face and her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Just let me finish... Earlier when you pushed me away I realized that I have been dwelling on the past... I couldn't seem to move forward, but seeing the pain I cause you today made me realize that I don't want to lose you... I tried all week to tell you how I feel I just couldn't until now... Kelly I love you and I never what to be without you... Will you marry me?" He finally asked her.

"Yes..." She whispered at first because she couldn't find her voice. "Yes I'll marry you!" She said again a little louder that time.

Brandon sighed with relief as he held is soon to be wife in his arms once again. She tilted her head up to meet his and smiled before she kissed him. As they pulled apart Brandon thought to himself... _Tonight couldn't be anything but perfect... see I knew you could do this... _he told himself. Kelly just leaned into him and watched the stars dance in the night sky. This night was perfect... and without a doubt so would the rest of their lives.


	11. And The Surprises Keep On Coming!

_**Casa Walsh Brandon and Kelly's Bedroom**_

It was nine in the morning on Friday and Kelly was just getting out of the shower. She had called in to the Foundation today so that her and Brandon could go and pick Brenda up at the airport. Brandon had to run into The Beverly Beat to make a few finishing touches to the latest edition but he had promised that he would be back by the time Kelly was ready to go.

"What to wear?" Kelly asked herself as she stared at the clothes in the closet.

She finally decided on a pair of her favorite jeans and a black sleeveless top, she also decided to grab her jean jacket and her engagemet ring which was no longer on the silver chain, but on her left ring finger. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, her life was perfect and getting better with every passing day. If fact she was even curious as to how Brandon had replied to her letter... he was suppose to be bring a copy of todays edition home so she could read it.

"Kel... you home?" Brandon called as he walked in the front door.

"Down in a second!" She called taking one more look in the mirror before walking out the door.

"Brenda's plane lands in fourty minutes we gotta go... You look nice!" He commented as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks... let's go!" Kelly said as she grabbed his hand and walked out the front door.

_**Brandon's Car**_

"So what do you think her big news is?" Kelly asked looking over at Brandon.

"I'm not sure... she already said she was moving home but I don't know what else she could be hiding."

"I can't wait to see her..." Kelly said the smile on her face was beaming.

"I can tell... you haven't been able to stop smiling all week..."

"Hey that is because I am in love with a man that finally asked me to marry him..." Kelly began.

"Oh... really... anyone I know..." Brandon asked glancing over at her.

"Oh... you're asking for it!" She said throwing him a slight punch in the leg.

"Ouch..." He said playing along with her.

"Did you bring today's edition with you?" Kelly asked wanting to see what he wrote.

"It's in the glove box... why?"

"No reason..." She said as she pulled it out and opened it to the right page.

_Dear fan,_

_I understand your fustration as I have recently been through a similar situation. In my case I was the one who was having trouble letting go of the past. I found that evertime I went to say what I was feeling to her I just thought of what had happened the last time I said it. I will say this though... it doesn't matter how many times I tried to say it... when I almost lost her I felt like I had been hit with a thousand bricks. My world was crashing down all around me and there was nothing I could do. Luckly I have a group of friends that care about me and her and helpped me to realize that keeping these feelings from her was not the way to go. I know it is tough for you... but think of the way your partner is feeling. They may want to tell you something but just can't put it into words... Don't give up they will come around... like I did. Good Luck and alway remember to tell the person you're with that you love them even if they can't say it back._

"What did you think?" Brandon asked her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you that bad... I didn't realize you said that when I was shot..." Kelly said the smile fading from her face.

"Yeah... When I thought I was going to lose you I couldn't help myself... I love you Kel and I just couldn't imagine my life without you." Brandon said squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad you can say it know... I love you too... We're here!" She said as they pulled into the LAX parking lot.

_**Inside The Airport Gate 4206 **_

As the passangers began to walk into the airport Brandon couldn't help but look for his sister. He hadn't seen her in a few years and couldn't wait until he could hug her again. Kelly's smile came back when she spotted Brenda walking off the plane and over to them. It had been awhile since she had seen her and at first didn't recognize her. She was wearing a baggy blue shirt and running pants, something that neither Kelly or Brandon remember her ever wearing.

"Hey guys!" Brenda called as she walked over to them.

"Hey!" Kelly said jumping up to hug her friend. "We haven't seen you if forever..."

"I know... I'm sorry... Hey Brandon!" Brenda said moving in to hug her brother.

"Hi yourself... wait a minute Bren something's different about you... are you?" Brandon questioned.

"Maybe... about four months... Oh... Kelly nice ring!" Brenda commented trying to get the focus off of her for a change.

Everything for the past three months had been all about her. That was one of the main reasons she was moving back, her friends in London would not let her forget about what had happened. She was doing fine and soon things would be back to normal... but until then she had her family and her friends to lean on. She smiled as Kelly gave her another hug.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt... Congrats Bren..." Kelly said beaming with pride.

"Well Congrats to you too... or is that ring just on the wrong finger?" Brenda asked her.

"It's on the right finger... and I think we should get your bags Bren... we are causing a scene." Brandon said as he lead the two girls down to Baggage claim.

The suprises seemed to keep getting bigger... Brandon was going to be a husband and an Uncle all right around the same time. Yes, he was happy for his sister but who was this baby's father? He assumed it was Dylan... or did they break up already... he couldn't remember... Brenda was always changing her story. One minute she was with him and then the next time Brandon would call her they would be broken up. He was tired of trying to keep up with his sister's social life... and right know he only cared about his... whether or not he was be selfish on that point he didn't care. He loved Kelly and his sister more than anything in the world and would do anything for them, and that was how it was going to stay.

**Author's Note: There you have it... Of course it isn't over yet... look for my next story Letters From The Heart (or something along those lines, I can't remember if that was the right title or not... I took one of the stories out because I couldn't write it) Hope you liked what you read and Thanks to everyone who reviewed it... They made this process go faster. **


End file.
